


Merthur Party 2013

by Duffy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Pre-Slash, Team Yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the Merthur Party ´13 on tumblr, I'll be posting seven drabbles/ficlets/stories for each one of the seven given prompts which basically range from "Once apon a time..." to "...happily ever after". Description for each day inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Merthur week everyone. Let the party begin.
> 
> Day 1: The Prince and the Servant
> 
> Not beta'd.

**The Bad Beginning**

He was selfish like a prince.  
He was arrogant like a prince.  
He was ignorant like a prince.  
  
Merlin would never get used to his job as a servant. As a servant to  _Prince Arthur_. He came here to have a better live. Not to be treated like a nothing. Why did he have to save his life? Why couldn't he just let destiny take over the situation when the dagger was flying right into Arthur’s direction? Because he had magic and he used it for good, even if it meant to save the spoiled prince.  
  
And now he was the prince's servant. And he didn’t even like him in the slightest.  
  
He let Merlin do everything. He never said _thank you_ or _please_. He didn't have any manners at all when his father or other important people from court weren't around. If he could, Merlin would quit his new job and go back to Ealdor. But he couldn't.  
  
They would never get along.  
Arthur was a prince and Merlin was just a servant.


	2. How To Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: The Prat and the Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, although it's the first anniversary of Arthur's death.  
> Unbeta'd.

**How To Bond**  
  
"You, Arthur, are a prat", Merlin stated matter of factly and continued to fold the prince's clothes and put them in the closet.  
  
Arthur stared at him like he couldn't believe his ears. "What did you just call me, Merlin?"  
  
Weeks had passed and Merlin had to admit that he actually started to like his new job. Arthur wasn't as bad as he had thought at first. But sometimes he was just, well, a prat. And he also had to admit that he got kind of attached to Arthur. And although Arthur would never say it, there sometimes were moments where Merlin was quite certain that Arthur liked him as well. The friendly banter that developed between them over the time they had spent together seemed to be prove of that. Merlin had been in the stocks some times but Arthur seemed to get used to Merlin's mockery.  
  
"You heard quite right what I just said", Merlin continued and didn't pay Arthur attention while organizing his shirts. "You are a prat and you know why!"  
  
Merlin shut the doors of the closet and turned around to leave Arthur’s chambers. "Anything el-", he wanted to ask but suddenly his foot got caught in one of the long curtains of Arthur's bed and he stumbled to the floor. Arthur looked up from his papers he was working on and shot Merlin a glance. He laughed.  
  
"And you are an idiot, Merlin!"


	3. Saving Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorcerer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all recovered from Arthur's death anniversary yesterday. I didn't.  
> Unbeta'd. This one's a bit longer than the previous ones.

**Saving Lives**

"Do something, Merlin!"  
  
They were running through the thick forest, branches slapping in their faces when they were looking back and didn't pay attention anymore where they were running.  
  
"Me? You are the king, you save us!"  
  
"But you are the sorcerer of us both. Can't you magic them away?"  
  
For a second, Merlin actually stood stock still, a shocked expression on his face, before Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.  
  
"You idiot, run!"  
  
"How do you know about that?", Merlin gasped, his arm still in Arthur's grip. "Does it matter? Safe us already!", Arthur nearly shouted, not looking back at his useless servant who once again got them in trouble. Merlin wasn't sure what to fear more. The men running after them, or the fact that Arthur actually knew of his secret.  
  
"No, I don't use it for evil. I never did!" Another branch hit his face and suddenly Arthur pulled him down and they were hiding in the roots of an old fallen tree. "I don't care", Arthur whispered close to Merlin. "Just do something or we'll both die here. And that's not what I want."  
  
They could already hear their screaming voices and their horses running toward them. Merlin was obviously fighting with himself when he finally murmured some words under his breath and everything suddenly turned silent. The voices and the sound of running horses disappeared.  
  
Merlin opened his eyes to carefully glance at Arthur who sat right next to him, holding his breath. "Are they gone?", he asked and finally breathed out and in again. "Yes", Merlin answered. "They should be."  
  
For a few moments they were both silent. Staring at the damp ground and the mud on their boots, trying to regain their breaths again.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?", Merlin finally found the guts to ask. Arthur's head snapped up. "What, why should I?" He suddenly looked up at Merlin. "Because you have magic?" Merlin nodded, too affright to speak. "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin."  
  
Silence again. "How long did you know?", Merlin finally asked, relieved he wouldn't have to be feared to be executed. "Not long. A few weeks maybe. I saw you doing it once when you thought you were alone."  
  
"Oh", Merlin breathed out. "Why didn't you say anything?" "Why didn't _you_ say anything?", Arthur shot the question back and looked Merlin right in the eyes who tried to avoid Arthur's.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was affright." "You didn't have to be. I'm not my father, you know?"  
  
Merlin fell silent again. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You could have told me, Merlin. I wouldn't have let you killed."  
  
Merlin could feel the tears swelling in his eyes. He hid his face in his arms, resting them on his knees which he had drawn to his chest.  
  
"I never used it against you. I just wanted to protect you. Always. You are the once and future king, it is my destiny to protect you. Without you, there'll never be an Albion. I guess...I guess I just was affright you might think different of me once you'd know." The words suddenly just streamed out of Merlin’s mouth. Relieved he could finally say it.  
  
"What are you going to do about it now?”, Merlin wanted to know and slowly lifted his head. "I don't know", Arthur answered in a calm and quiet voice. "I don't know. I need time to think. You betrayed me.”

“I know.” Merlin nodded. “I’m just happy it is out now.”  
“Yeah, me too, Merlin.”

Silence.

“I just can’t believe that _such an idiot_ can be a sorcerer.”  
“Yes, I hardly believe it myself that I’m supposed to be the greatest sorcerer ever. All I do is saving your royal backside.”

Merlin laughed lightly, expecting Arthur to talk back but he didn’t. “Once and future king and greatest sorcerer ever? That sounds like a fairytale to me”, Arthur finally replied and joined Merlin’s laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ones who already left some kudos.


	4. Outside The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Merlin and Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out kinda cheesy.  
> Unbeta'd as always.

**Outside The Walls**  
  
They were sitting next to each other. Outside the walls of Camelot. Their shoulders occasionally touching each other. No one could see them here. They were far enough and surrounded by trees, protecting them from unwanted visitors.  
  
"It's nice here", Merlin finally broke the silence but didn't look at Arthur, his view fixed on two birds on a branch dancing around each other. Arthur sighed. "Hm, yes." He seemed to be far away with his thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about? Don't hurt yourself too much." He got a light slap on his left thigh for the little joke. Arthur laid back on the grass and stretched. "I don't know", he answered. "Everything and nothing at all."  
  
Merlin looked down at him, Arthur's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sun on his face. He looked peaceful. Merlin stretched out his hand to shield the sun from his Arthur's face. "Stop it, Merlin." Arthur slapped the hand away and Merlin giggled. He turned on his seating spot and also laid down and rested his head on Arthur's tummy. The soft fabric of the red tunic felt warm against his head and neck. He closed his eyes and together they enjoyed one of the rare moments without getting disturbed. Just them. Merlin and Arthur.  
  
Arthur's fingers found their way into Merlin's black hair, gently caressing it.  
  
"You're right. It's really nice here."


	5. Once A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Not The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having feelings. I don't like it.  
> Unbeta'd.

**Once A Year**

Once a year, Merlin felt masochistic. Which actually meant that he would go to the lake and wait for Arthur to come back....eventually...maybe.

Every year he stood there for a full day from sunrise to sunset, the tips of his boots nearly touching the water. He would glance down at the water and a young reflection of himself would look back. He hated it but he just couldn't look away.

Because every time he saw himself, he also saw Arthur. The reflection of Arthur simply stood next to his, the long red cape blowing in the wind. He looked still young. Looked like the day he had died.

But when Merlin turned around, there was no Arthur. There was no wind blowing the red fabric up in the air. Merlin would be alone with the old trees again, the only thing the wind would blow up in the air would be the fallen leaves on the street on his way back home.


	6. It's All Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Just The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end. Unbeta'd.

**It's All Magic**

It was already late when the bell on his door rang. Merlin pushed the woolen blanket away and got up from the sofa where he had settled down with a cup of tea and an old book.

He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door he had already locked early in the evening, no intention to leave his home again tonight. He fumbled with the light switch on the wall to his left when he opened the door. The light turned on and illuminated the steps in front of his front door.

"Hello, what c-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the person standing at the bottom of the stairs. His breath got stuck in his lungs and he just stared.

He just stared at the blond man with the oh so familiar face and the red cloak hanging from his shoulders. A small puddle had formed around his worn boots, droplets falling from the hem of the red fabric.

"Arthur!" Merlin finally gasped and found his breath back. Said person didn't react, apparently in the same shocked state as Merlin, before he finally blinked. "Merlin?" he asked, squinting at the bright light.

Merlin let go of the door handle he had clutched tight. He stepped forward, slowly at first but then he hurried down the few steps and threw himself into Arthurs's arms.

"Arthur, is that really you? Are you really back?" Merlin asked and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. His chain mail was cold against his body, the cloak wet under his touch. He didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

"Yes, of course it's me. Arthur."

He could feel Arthur doing the same, holding him tight and pressing their bodies together. Merlin buried his face on his left shoulder. They stood like this for what felt like an eternity but nothing compared to the years Arthur was gone.

"What happened?" Arthur finally asked in a raspy voice, not letting go of Merlin who was suddenly shaking lightly. Like he was crying.

"You died, do you remember? You were gone for so many years." Merlin's voice was hardly audible when he spoke. He felt Arthur nodding. "How long was I away?" Merlin didn't answer right away. He lifted his head lightly to be able to breath again, his arms still around his long lost king. "Nearly 1500 years." Arthur's grip tightened around his back. "How did you find me?" Merlin rested his head on Arthurs shoulder and waited for an answer. Waited to hear Arthurs voice again.

"I...I'm not sure. It seemed like I just woke up. Wet, lying down on the shore in the water of the lake. I got up and..." He paused, thinking. "...something seemed to drag me here. An invisible force, you know?" he explained and loosened the grip around Merlin who also slowly let go of him.

"How comes that you are still alive and not looking any different than the last time I saw you? And what kind of ridiculous piece of clothes are you wearing?"

Merlin started to laugh lightly, remembering the ugly Christmas jumper he was wearing.

"Magic, Arthur. It's all magic, you know?"


	7. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: The Golden Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th and last prompt/chapter. Hope you liked it.  
> Unbeta'd.

**The Days After**

It felt strange.

Not the bad kind of strange, it was actually a really nice kind of strange.

It's been one year since Arthur suddenly showed up on his doorstep. And things had changed since then, drastically. In both their lives. They both had to get used to so many new things in there lives now.

They were living together now. Not just together but _together_ together.

When Merlin woke up, most of the days he could already smell fresh coffee or tea, hearing Arthur fiddling around in the kitchen and still burning his fingertips on the stove from time to time because he still didn't get used to it. He probably never would.

In the bathroom Merlin had to search for his toothbrush what felt like hours, because Arthur had loaded tons of cosmetic products on the small shelve next to the mirror that it was actually a miracle that it didn't fell down by now. Arthur's hair was shiny, in Merlin's opinion he didn't need al these shampoos and conditioner to polish his hair to a brighter gold. It already shown like a crown.

And when he looked around in his flat - their flat - he found Arthur's things everywhere. A book on the night stand next to their bed, post-its on the fridge saying what should be added to the list for the next walk to the grocery store and clothes lazily thrown on the floor, especially socks.

Merlin didn't mind. He didn't feel alone anymore. It finally was like someone was actually living here. This house was finally alive.

It's been so many years. So many years without Arthur and now he was back for one year and it still felt surreal.

Merlin would say it felt strange. Not the bad kind of strange, it was actually a really nice kind of strange.


End file.
